My Duchess, My Love
by Kuchiki-Fukutaichou
Summary: They came together not for love, but to fulfill their families' last wishes. For 4 years, they shared the title husband and wife. And for 4 years, they have gone without one look,one word with the other. The Duke out in the blue sea, while the Duchess resides at home. Then one day Ichigo receives news that change everything. Will they remain strangers or will they give love a shot?


**Well hellooo~, ladies and gentlemen, chicks and dudes! Long time no see, huh?**

 **I know, I know. I've been MIA for a while now. But I'm back! Please don't hate me too much, some shit happened in my life.**

 **Anyways! I have some new hot stuff for ya'll. Enjoy~~**

* * *

 ** _England 1840_**

Sir Juuchirou Ukitake sat behind his large oak table, reading and re-reading the letter he received.

The paper had a lovely lavender scent to it and the handwriting was an elegant cursive. The Viscount smiled. Even the letters she wrote expressed her grace and beauty. But the contents of the letter made his smile fall off. Sure, it was just like the letters that had been being sent to him for the last 4 years: warm, polite, caring and kind with a touch of fierceness and courage.

What made him frown was how mature she sounded. She had wisdom beyond her years, seen and experienced things girls her age shouldn't have known. And the person that should have been by her side, easing her pain and protecting her seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. It was supposed to be a union full of happiness and love. They were probably the most stubborn people on earth, but they had the same wounds and hurts that life dealt them. The Viscount and his dear friend Isshin, bless his soul, were fairly certain that the two would make a great couple.

Ukitake chuckled wistfully. Ah, how he missed that fool. Kurosaki Isshin, the late Duke of Beaufort, certainly was a most _interesting_ person.

A knock on the door broke him from his musings. The Viscount opened his mouth to answer but suddenly, coughs wracked his body. The door opened and his butler rushed to his side, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to his master. Ukitake wiped off the blood that he coughed up from his hands.

"Sir, would you like me to call the doctor?" asked the concerned butler. The Viscount shakily waved him off.

"No, thank you, Robert. I'm fine now. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"We have some good news, Sir. The young Duke is in England. He was sighted at Port Rothesay yesterday." the butler answered with a smile.

His master's head whipped up so fast that he almost broke his neck.

"What?! Are you certain?!" exclaimed the Viscount.

"Yes sir, I have confirmed it." nodded the butler.

"..He… He's here… He's really here." whispered Ukitake, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes, Sir. The Duke of Beaufort has returned."

The Viscount sat staring into space for a few minutes, trying to absorb the news. Slowly, his shocked expression changed. Now there was a huge grin adorning his pale face. He quickly pulled out some paper and picked up his quill. Robert curiously watched as his master quickly scribbled something on the paper, put it in an envelope and sealed it, the grin never disappearing from his face. Then the Viscount thrust out the letter to him.

"Deliver this to the young Duke. As soon as possible. And make sure that he reads it with his own eyes."

The butler took the letter and bowed.

"Yes, Sir" said Robert and walked out of the room.

Ukitake looked up towards the ceiling with a smile.

"Are you watching, Isshin? Please guide them to the right path…"

* * *

"What!" the young man shouted at the paper in his hands. His strong large hands gripping its edges so hard that he almost tore the letter into pieces. He flipped the paper back and forth, turned it upside down and even shook it. Maybe he misread it, or maybe there was a page missing. But no matter what he did, the words on the paper kept staring back at him.

" _Dear Ichigo,_

 _How have you been, son? I am most relieved to know that you have safely returned._

 _However, I bear the most grievous news for you, son._

 _Our dear Duchess, your lovely wife, has fallen deathly ill. I am afraid she does not have much time left. You have to hurry back to Beaufort._

 _Yours, Juushirou Ukitake._ _"_

Ichigo just couldn't believe his eyes. The last thing he expected when he came back to England was to learn that his wife was dying. His wife! His wife that he has been married to for 4 years. His wife whose face he hardly remembered. His wife who might as well be a complete stranger to him.

All he remembered was a slender petite figure, long inky black hair and milky white skin. Her face was covered by a thick veil so he couldn't really see what she looked like. He also knew her voice from when they were exchanging their vows. It was not high-pitched and squeaky like all the other young ladies of the ton (to his relief). Rather, it had been deep and smooth.

But mostly, he remembered the pain. The sharp, raw pain gnawing at his heart, his soul. The ceremony, the people, their congratulations and condolences, they were all lost to him because the pain was consuming him, drowning him. Heh, funny how people offered both congratulations and condolences on his wedding day. Well, it was understandable since the wedding took place only a few days after he lost everything.

Ichigo clenched his hands, his nails leaving bloody marks on his palm. Perhaps he was cursed. First her, then his family and now his wife. Even though she is practically a stranger, she is still the only person left that could be called his "family".

"Damn you, life. Damn you." muttered the young Duke as he closed his eyes.

It was time to return to Beaufort and to his Duchess.

* * *

 **If you don't know all the English titles: its Duke Marquess Earl Viscount Baron.**

 **Isshin - bless his soul?! late?!**

 **Ichigo and Rukia don't know each other?! Married for 4 years?!**

 **Ohhhh, drama and mystery~**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed and hasta la vista, baby!**


End file.
